Card readers typically include a base and a cover defining a card receiving cavity and a plurality of data terminals extending into the cavity for engaging contact pads on the surface of a card. In some applications it is desirable that the assembly further include a switch, known in the art as an "end position switch", that indicates when a card has been fully inserted into the reader. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,827 and 5,370,544 disclose end position switches.